dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nekhan
|Race = Saiyanhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Age 763|Date of death = Age 893|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 192 pounds|Address = Nekhan's house (273 West District)|Occupation = Principal (Nekhan High) Martial Artist|Allegiance = •Non-Alligned •Nekhan High Staff|Affiliations = •Time Patrol •Time-Breakers}} Appearance Nekhan has a very similar look to most saiyans, all complete with the spiky black hair and dark eyes. Although despite this similarity to most saiyans, Nekhan actually has a slimmer physique than most of his other saiyan counterparts. Another differentiating factor of Nekhan's from most saiyans is the lack of his tail, which was lost upon his arrival to Planet Ganija. After joining a dojo on Planet Ganija, Nekhan discovered his love for martial arts, which led to his wardrobe choices in the future. When first introduced in Dragon Ball: Alternate Era, Nekhan wore a saiyan styled battle suit, very similar to that of the saiyans from Planet Sadala in Universe 6. While training under the Ganijan dojo Nekhan gained a new outfit that resembles Goku's signature gi, minus the two kanji on the front and back sides of the gi. He continued to wear this outfit even after eventually leaving Planet Ganija. During the early part of his training under Whis, Nekhan wore a black traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a red obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore red wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and black boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. It was also given, without Nekhan realizing it, Whis' kanji on the front-left of his shirt. Personality Nekhan became known by many for his cocky and sarcastic attitude. In most situations, he acts carefree, but he can act seriously if need be. He is however not without fear. He fears the loss of those he cares about. He is also not beyond feeling sorrow, most noticeably seen from the loss of Mister Locke. He also shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. Like most Saiyans, Nekhan loves combat and loves to challenge strong opponents. Nekhan rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting, although he has admitted to times when facing foes that leave him genuinely afraid. While not arrogant in his abilities, Nekhan has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone he views as strong to a fight. Nekhan is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is highly loyal to his friends and family, even willing to sacrifice himself to save others as he did against many foes. He is a man of his word, committed to keeping his promise no matter what. He has a very practical and carefree view of life and his goals are very simple and, only seeking to test the limits of his might as a warrior. He has no interest in luxury or higher ranking positions. At the same time, he shows such unwavering will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to never give up against any adversity. Nekhan is remarkably effective at applying himself once properly motivated, able to quickly comprehend the situation and likewise learn the basics of anything presented to him, if not master it. When taking a firsthand experience, Nekhan is shown to be incredibly perceptive and intuitive, quickly able to analyze the situation and formulate an effective countermeasure. Also very methodical and tactical in his approach, he even saw through the limits of Super Saiyan 1 & 2 and chose to instead refine his normal Super Saiyan form. During a battle, Nekhan usually throws out quick remarks to tease the opponent. He only refrains from this when his opponent is someone who he holds respect for. At the same time, Nekhan can show animosity towards those he believes have earned it. Overall, Nekhan only kills his enemies when he feels it is necessary or if they are beyond redemption. Ultimately, this becomes one of his greatest driving forces in life to constantly push his limits. Once a fight begins, he desires to see it through to the end to truly determine who is the winner. While valuing his friends' loyalty and willing to accept help when the need comes, he prefers to face his challenges solo, determined to prove his might against the given foe. At the same time, he admits that the true growth of his being came from the support and connection he gained from others. His warrior mentality can also be reckless with his gambles. Nekhan seems to think very little of his Saiyan family, having never known his birth parents. Even more, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage Nekhan seemed relatively indifferent about the situation. In The Time Patrol, Nekhan offers to teach multiple time patrollers he thinks could have the potential to give him a decent fight but is usually too lazy to actually train his disciples on his own. Biography Background Nekhan was born in October of Age 763 and was named Nekhan at birth by his mother. He was born into the "Rout" faction, which was one of seven different warring factions on Planet Plant. Shortly after his birth, his parents sent him away in a saiyan space pod. This was done to save him from being killed by an opposing faction during a raid. His pod then landed on Planet Ganija, where he was taken to live with an old man named Mister Locke. After the death of Mister Locke, Nekhan is left devastated, prompting his first ever Super Saiyan transformation. After some time passes, Nekhan eventually makes the decision to leave Ganija, as there is little left for him there. Masked Saiyan Saga In the Time Patrol, Nekhan is a high ranking time patroller. Later, Nekhan is captured and turned into a Masked Saiyan controlled by Towa. While controlled, Nekhan shows little to no remorse for his victims. Power Nekhan is one of the strongest mortals within his universe, being able to go toe-to-toe with some Gods of Destruction. With the constant effort to keep growing as a warrior, Nekhan's power has risen past many of his previous challengers. Always ready for a challenge, Nekhan is constantly seeking to improve his techniques. Taking the opportunities to learn from many mentors, Nekhan has even managed to attract the likes of Hit to assist in his training. Abilities Techniques= Time-Skip - One of Nekhan's techniques learned from Hit. The user can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Nekhan moves freely to block and counterattack. Time-Skip/Jump Spike - Nekhan charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse - Nekhan teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Nekhan stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Nekhan turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. Time-Skip/Molotov - One of Nekhan's ultimate attacks, he uses Time-Skip and then quickly assaults his opponent with a full on barrage of punches. Kamehameha Unleashes a powerful blue wave of energy from his cupped hands. Nekhan first learns the move from Goku. Super Saiyan This form multiples Nekhan's base power 50 fold. In this form, Nekhan gains a slight increase in muscle and height and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair also becomes blonde. His power also generates yellow aura. Nekhan's demeanor is greatly affected by this form, making him more aggressive and irritable. After his fight with the God of Destruction Beerus, Nekhan realizes that fully mastering his Super Saiyan form would cause it to eventually raise his level more than his higher Super Saiyan forms, and sap less of his strength. Super Saiyan 2 This form multiples Nekhan's power 100 fold. In this form, Nekhan gains some changes; his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead has only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form. His muscles also become more defined and his aura also generates electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Super Saiyan 3 This form multiples Nekhan power 400 times his base. Nekhan achieved this level after years of training in Other World, where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy due to the living world having less energy to siphon. This made him tire fast. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Saiyan transformation even beyond the level of Super Saiyan 3 Nekhan achieves this form with the help of the five other Saiyans. Nekhan's appearance in this form is slimmer with bright red hair shaped similar to that of his base form, red irises, slightly thinner, and a darker skin tone. His aura generates like an orange flame. Saiyan Beyond God After experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God, Nekhan gained the ability to use the raw might of this god-like power without changing form. When in this state, if Nekhan tries to become a Super Saiyan he will instead become Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue After training with Whis, Nekhan learned to synchronize Super Saiyan with Super Saiyan God, causing him to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, more commonly known as Super Saiyan Blue. This form is identical to Super Saiyan, only with cyanish-blue hair and a blue aura shaded with some gold. The form's power surpasses Super Saiyan God and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki and emotional control. Nekhan learns to enhance the transformation's power through different means, including using the Kaio-ken while in this transform, and use intense rage to further power up the transformation. However this form has a flaw caused by prolong and repeated usages. While not nearly as prominent as other Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan Blue's peak power can only be maintained for a short period before gradually decreasing from stamina drain. Also, repeated use will cause the user to be unable to use even 10% its full power. Zamasu's body In an erased timeline, Zamasu, giving into his hatred of mortals, came to desire Nekhan's power, which was considered to rival the Gods of Destruction. Using the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu swapped bodies with Nekhan, obtaining all the inherit powers and abilities of the Saiyan. It remains unclear if Nekhan obtained any of Zamasu's powers through his Shinjin body as Zamasu seemingly retained his original powers and abilities once becoming Nekhan Black on top of acquiring Nekhan's. Regardless, Nekhan in Zamasu's body proved powerless against Black as he effortlessly killed Nekhan in only base form. Ultra Instinct -Sign-''' This state's appearance seems a blend between Nekhan's base and Super Saiyan form. His hair stands up somewhat, becoming more wild in shape and defined with no loose strands, but otherwise essentially remains the same. His eyes become more defined and sterner in shape, while also gaining silver irises. His aura becomes a complex, silvered aura with silver spark appearance. In this state, Nekhan's strength, speed, and reflexes are greatly augmented. The highlight of this form is access to Ultra Instinct, enabling him to process information far quicker and efficiently to learn, react, and adapt to all he experiences. It also greatly enhances Nekhan's natural growth rate. Nekhan is constantly evolving in this state, and his attacks keep getting noticeably quicker, sharper and heavier with every skirmish. Entering this state also appears to energize and ignore all previous wounds. However, Nekhan usage of this power is apparently random and unstable, only accessible for short periods of time and only in the most dire of situations. This state requires him to take more time to build up energy for an assault to have sufficient power. The effort also appears to drain Nekhan quicker, returning him to his base form and in an exhausted state. '''Mastered Ultra Instinct Once finally understanding Whis' words behind self-movement, Nekhan learned to let go of all self-doubt and live for the moment. Once fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, Nekhan became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. This culminates with Nekhan's silver glow consuming him. In this state, his hair turns silver and skin tone becomes more ethereal in nature. The power in this form is vastly greater than his initial state of Ultra Instinct. In this state, Nekhan is shown such fine control of his ki able to calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. He can unleash barrages of his energy in focused shockwaves and cancel out all but the strongest of attacks. This form can also channel his rage to staggering new levels. In the Ultra Instinct state, Nekhan's might ranks among the most powerful entities in all the multiverse. However, this form cannot be maintained for more than a few minutes. After passing the time limit, Nekhan's body will give out, leaking out his energy in ravaging manner that will severely injure him and regress to his base form. Despite learning to use this state at its fullest, Nekhan cannot access it at will, but rather only as an instinctual reaction to the most dire of situations. Soaring Fist While in Ultra Instinct, Nekhan delivers a powerful blow with his fist releasing a massive shockwave that travels considerable distance. Golden Great Ape Nekhan achieves this form after regrowing his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looks at the Earth it is sufficient substitute Blutz Waves allows Nekhan to take the said form, and soon after combining the class Great Ape form with his Super Saiyan power to create this new form. While initially as feral and violent as after in this massive state. Eventually he is talked to and his consiousness is reached letting him regain his clarity and self-control. Upon doing so, Nekhan transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Nekhan is also referred to as Super Nekhan 4 in this state as this form is not part of the traditional Super Saiyan forms. This form is achieved by Nekhan after mastering Golden Great Ape. In addition, Nekhan's overall appearance changes yet again. His muscles become larger. The hair is even more wild and longer than normal, reaching his mid-back. He gains blue irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail grows longer and he gains scarlet fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding chest and hands. His clothes stay identical to what he was previous wearing before the transformation, with the exception of his shirt, which is removed from his body. The power of this form is vastly greater to Super Saiyan 3 with less drawbacks. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters